The Girls of Camp Green Lake
by Kitani Lioness
Summary: When Girls arrived at Camp Green Lake, The Warden, Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski, and the boys didn't know what to except! It'll just be another adventure for them all! RR!


Camp Green Lake  
By:  
Nalafan  
  
Hermione, Cho, and Penelope sat in their cots, waiting to be woke up by Mr. Pendanski's horn. "So, how do you like Camp Green Lake so far?" asked Stanley Yelnats, a.k.a. Caveman. "Pretty good, I guess, but not Mr. Sir!" said Hermione. Stanley laughs. "I see. Zero, hear that?" he said to Hetor Zeroni, who's nickname was Zero. "Heard that loud and clear, Caveman!" said Zero. Zero was Stanley's best friend, and was quiet, and very good at math. Why his nickname was Zero, because he was quiet, and needed to say something if was needed to be said. "I heard that," said X-Ray. "Me too," said Zig-Zag. Cho laughs, "I think everyone heard!" "I think so!" said Magnet. "Don't forget us!" said Armpit, pointing to himself and Squid. "We won't," said Stanley and Zero together. "Oh, stop it you guys!" said Cho, hitting Stanley and Zero with her canteen. "HEY!" said Stanley and Zero together. "Well, that's one way to shut your mouths!" said Cho, giggling. Hermione rolls her eyes. "Cho, you know they won't shut their mouths because they are boys..." she said, smiling at them. "Oh...." said Cho, laughing. "Hey, I'm not the one talking," said Stanley, pointing his finger at Cho. "Yeah?" asked Cho, grinning. "Enough fighting, guys.." said Zero. "He's accusing me of talking," said Cho. "Whatever," said Zero. Stanley smiled to Zero, and Zero grinned back. "Boys.." said Hermione, "What would we do without them," said Penelope, which caused Zig-Zag to hit her with his pillow. "Hey, guys, be careful!" said X-Ray. "Yea, don't go around hurting everyone!" said Magnet. "Well, Cho started it!" said Stanley. "I don't really care who started what, or who fought who.." said X-Ray. Stanley, Zero, and Cho laughed. "Really, I don't!" said X-Ray. Penelope hit Zig-Zag back, and they started a pillow fight. "Go Zig-Zag!" said Squid. "Go Penelope!" said Cho. Zig-Zag grinned, and shook his head, "I'll lay easy, since you are a girl.." Penelope laughed, "I remeber when we first CAME to Camp Green Lake, and you guys were staring at us, like we were tigers in a cage!" Cho grinned at Stanley, "What a day that was.." Hermione laughs. Magnet said, "Well, cause you were girls...and you were-" "Ow!" Stanley hit him. "What?" asked Cho, "Pretty?" she smiled. Magnet nodded. Hermione, Cho, and Penelope laughed. "Why are you laughing? We really thought that!" complained Armpit. "Okay, so you did, but, we are just normal girls!" said Hermione. "None of the boys at our school paid any attention to us, becuase we were strange." said Cho. "And, no one liked us, because WE were strange!" added Penelope. "No, not to us!" said Zero. "You mean that?" asked Hermione, glancing at him. "Sure," said Zero. "Why, am I lying?" "No.." said Hermione, and hit Zero with her pillow."Hey! I was being nice!" Zero laughs, and hits back. "Oh, you were?" jokes Hermione. "Yeah!" said Zero. "Okay, guys, Mom's going to to blow his horn.." said X- Ray. X-Ray was right. No sooner it reached 4:30, the horn blew. "Wow, X- Ray!" said Magnet. "Hey, I been here long enough to know!" said X-Ray proudly. "I can see that," said Magnet. The rest laughed. It was a beautiful day, when they got out there. Totally beautiful. "Okay, let's go dig, boys..." The girls looked up, "And, girls!" said Mr. Sir, looking at them. They got their shovels and went. They each chose a spot and started to dig, while they digged, they talked. "So, what's everyone doing after they get released?' asked Penelope. "That's easy! High school, dumb-dumb!" said Magnet."Don't call Amber dumb, who cares if she didn't know?" said X- Ray. Penelope glares at X-Ray, who goes back digging. Stanley replied, "I'm probably escaping with Zero, who's going to find his mom." Stanley said. "Hey, that's sweet, Caveman," said Cho. "Yeah," said Stanley. "So, anyone esle?" asked Penelope. "No," said Zero. Penelope giggles. Hermione threw dirt in Cho's hole, and Cho threw some back, but they landed in Zig- Zag's. "Here, let me!" he said, and threw some in Hermione's hole. "Hey!" said Hermione, and threw some back to Zig-Zag. Cho laughed, "I'm going to be remember this for a long time, guys!" "Say that, at the end when you are released!" said Stanley, grinning. "Okay, I will!" said Cho. "Good," said Armpit. "I'm done," annouces Zero. "Aren't you always?" said Squid, smirking. "Yes," said Zero. The girls got done, and joined Zero to watch the rest of the guys. "How come you guys are done so early?" asked X-Ray. "It's only 4:35." "We got done faster, becuase we didn't goof off as much," said Zero. "Well, Cho and Hermione were goofing off," said Stanley. "Stanely Yelnats, we were not!" said Hermione. "Yeah, you were!" said Stanley, "With Zig-Zag." "Don't forget me," said Cho. "And her." said Stanley. The girls and Zero laughed. "Hey! that's not funny!" said Stanley. "Sure it is!" said Cho. "No, it's not!" protested Stanley. "Yes!" said Cho. "Alright, I get the picture!" said Stanley loudly. Cho backed off. "Sorry, Cho.." said Stanley. "It's okay, Stanley.." Cho said. She went back to Zero, Penelope, and Hermione. After a few hours, the rest of the boys were done. "Okay, now what?' asked Hermione. "We go the Wreck Room," said Stanley. "But, first, are the showers!" said X-Ray. The rest grinned. "Showers?" Penelope shakes her head at the boys, "You guys can be my guest on this one! Remeber last time?" she askes. "Uh...I don't know!" said Magnet. "I think you guys remeber too well." said Cho. "We do?" asked Zero. "Yes!" cried the three girls. The seven boys laughed. "Oh, remeber when we went into the showers, TOGETHER?" asked Hermione. ZigZag looked around. "No........" "I bet you do, ZigZag!" said Penelope. ZigZag smiled. "Alright, I do. It's very hard not too..." Hermione gave a short laugh, "I guess it is!" "So, are you guys going first?" asked Stanley. "We better!" said Cho, walking towards the shower. Hermione and Penelope followed. A mintues, Hemione, Cho, and Penelope were done. Stanley, Zero, and Magnet were done after them. Cho asked, "Is it dumb that you can't have-" Magnet said, "Drugs, weapons, and junk. yeah, we know!" Stanley said, "When I first came here, I thought, Well, Duh! They think your going to harm them or something!" Zero smiles. "And thinking about using those things weapons!" 


End file.
